Un momento de sinceridad
by Kmiya
Summary: Lo intentó, por fin fue sincero. Lastima que sabía que él también lo sería. Shonen ai.


**¤ Advertencias:** Spoiler de Water Seven (después de Enies Lobby), Shonen ai (no llega a yaoi xD).  
**¤ Palabras:** 890.  
**¤ Nota:** ¿Por qué rayos tienen "Cody" en vez de "Koby/Coby" en esta página? *Gota*

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo –al menos para el interesado- por fin se había dado el reencuentro más esperado (y por qué no decirlo, deseado) por parte del joven marino de cabello rosado. Aunque claro, nunca imaginó que vería a Luffy en esas condiciones y después de semejantes atentados, menos en una isla como Water Seven; pero no podía negar que estaba muy contento de ver a su viejo amigo, más al comprobar que el mismo no había cambiado mucho de cómo lo recordaba (posiblemente estaba más alto, pero ahora que sus alturas no eran tan diferentes no podía diferenciar eso con precisión).

No era de sorprenderse que los dejaran solos, para recordar viejos tiempos. Aunque Koby si se extrañó un poco de que Zoro no les hubiera acompañado, pero después sonrió, percatándose de que el chico al parecer no era muy adepto a las reuniones y que posiblemente recordaba muy bien el afecto que le tenía a Luffy. La conversación no tardó en llegar, recordando los sucesos que pasaron cuando se conocieron, de ahí empezar a contar cosas nuevas, las aventuras que había vivido desde que se separaron, los lugares que habían visitado, entre muchas cosas más.

La plática se había desarrollado tan bien que Helmeppo consideró que era hora de que él se retirara, pues le resultaba obvio que ellos dos quisieran de hablar de otras cosas sin su presencia. Koby se sonrojó levemente, pero le aseguro que no debía marcharse, lo mismo le dijo Luffy, pero el hijo de Morgan negó con un gesto, alegando que él no era precisamente el mejor amigo de Luffy y que estar solos podía resultarles bien, pues ninguno sabía cuando volverían a verse nuevamente en condiciones tan tranquilas y llenas de paz, sin que sus condiciones de pirata y marino se interpusieran.

Luffy lo pensó, aceptando que tenía en parte razón, cosa por la cual Koby no pudo seguir negándose y Helmeppo se marchó.

―Además ―dijo, cuando se ponía de pie y bajaba de esos escombros de madera, rumbo a la casa improvisada de los Sombrero de Paja―, lo mejor es que vigile al vicealmirante Garp, no vaya a meterse en más líos y nosotros seamos los que tengamos que pagar. ―Se marchó agitando la mano. Luffy rió a viva voz cuando le escucho, comprobando que en realidad su abuelo no había cambiado nada, y seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Koby sonrió al verle, pareciéndole un poco extraño que, después de ingresar a aquel mar que era considerado el más peligroso del mundo, siguiera manteniendo aquella sonrisa que no demostraba preocupación alguna.

La plática entre ellos siguió, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera del pasar de las horas, más entretenidos en contar las anécdotas graciosas, como aquella en la que Helmeppo había confundido los jabones y terminó manchando la ropa de medio batallón de morado, o la vez que Zoro se tomó el picante de Usopp pensando que era su sake. Ambos reían, muy entretenidos. Casi podría decirse que el tiempo no había pasado y en realidad nunca se hubieran separado.

Eso quiso creer Koby, a pesar de que era el que más había cambiado físicamente. Por esa razón, esa plática tan amena y la sonrisa despreocupada de Luffy, fue por lo que se decidió a hacer aquello que sólo se permitía imaginar entre sus más profundos sueños.

Se acercó a Luffy, quien solamente lo miró sin dejar de sonreír, y al no notar ningún rechazo del mismo, Koby se atrevió a hacerlo finalmente. Le dio un beso en los labios al pirata, el cual más bien fue un simple roce, pero significó mucho para el Sargento Mayor. Se separó rápido de Luffy, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas. Sus ojos miraron con atención los del moreno y, armándose de valor, expresó aquello que guardaba con mucho recelos.

―Luffy yo... yo te quiero mucho.

El capitán de los Sombrero de Paja no dijo nada, sólo se dedicó a ver al marino por largo rato. Después, sin que el otro se lo esperara, sonrió como si nada hubiera sucedido y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro, estrujándola levemente.

―Yo también te quiero, eres mi primer amigo desde que indicé mi vida como pirata ―Y se rió, como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Koby se quedó de piedra unos instantes, tal vez procesando la información recibida. Cuando reaccionó, solo atinó a soltar un profundo suspiro, bajando la cabeza en dirección al suelo, al parecer decaído. Luffy lo miró curioso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el chico del cabello rosado alzó el rostro y le sonrió, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros del otro.

―Espero nunca cambies, Luffy.

El pirata se rió a viva voz.

―¡¡Claro que no cambiaré!!

Koby negó con un gesto de cabeza, sin perder su sonrisa, muy seguro de que Luffy no había entendido para nada lo que quiso decirle. Se encogió de hombros, tratando de olvidar eso, de todos modos sabía de antemano que era muy probable que recibiera ese tipo de respuestas de parte de alguien como su amigo Luffy, quien sólo parecía preocuparse por sus sueños, sus nakamas y su comida.

Ya vería si en un futuro –esperando que no fuera muy lejano- Luffy comprendiera que había sucedido en ese lugar y le diera una respuesta sincera, con conocimiento de causa.

* * *

_¿Review? :3_


End file.
